


Thor dies and Loki cries

by Vexfulfolly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Codependence, FIx It, Gen, Infinity War, OOC as hell, Oops, the writer regrets everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexfulfolly/pseuds/Vexfulfolly
Summary: Read the title my dudes.This is my grief fueled, midnight writing bender. Written over the course of like two hours.My version of a fix it (?) hurt comfort (?) drabble.





	Thor dies and Loki cries

**Author's Note:**

> This is ooc,,, I know…, . It’s self indulgent. 
> 
> Kudos are cool and comments are appreciated, even if it’s to tell me it’s shit!!! I hope you like it

On this day the Norns smiled and the gods cried.

 

Silence enveloped the battlefield when the Thunderer’s figure shuddered. The rain that pelted the earth ceased, and the claps of lightening quieted when a light gasp escaped his lips. The great titan standing before the god had the audacity to grin— to smile with bloodied teeth at his foe. Or, what was left of him.

 

The sound of uneven metal scraping in a snap seemed to echo across the world, as every creature stopped and watched. Thor’s face was a mixture of confusion and awe as his fingers began to lose feeling. When he heard Stormbreaker thud onto the ground beside him, he then dared to look at the damage.

 

Dust. Where his hands once existed, they appeared no longer, instead, pieces of his flesh fluttered along the breeze. As his legs disappeared from under him in a flurry of unfelt pain, his childlike expression yielded only one half formed word.

 

“Loki…?”

 

And just like that, the Wakandan landscape erupted into sound once again, but this time, it was but a single scream. It was a pained, high pitch noise— a sob, if it could even be called that. It was inhuman in the way that it seemed to reverberate inside every listener’s skull, that no matter how distant you were, you were cursed to hear its cries.

 

Chaos then resumed. Rain no longer sang for Thor, the Thunderer, but instead, snow laden wind howled for the Jotun King. As the onslaught of Chitauri raised their arms in battle, many of them found themselves dying one of three ways. Enemies found their deaths frozen entirely solid or in a shriveled, frostbitten heap, while others were burned alive. The metaphorical fire that laced their blood soon became real as eyes dripped from sockets and flesh burned from the inside out. However, those closest to the boy found themselves no longer existing. In the blink of an eye they just ceased to be. In a flash of green, thousands of warriors met their doom.

 

Shield maidens and brothers, Agents and operatives, God and mortal, mutant and inhuman alike gaped at the sight of Loki, who’s true magical abilities flared.

 

What could have been either blood or tears that streaked down his cheeks were alight with seidr as he stalked across the battlefield, unperturbed or apathetic to the wake of death he left. Teeth were bared in a twisted, feral grin as more wails left his maw. What felt like eternities passed before he stood toe to toe with Thanos. The frost giant looked up to the Titan with nothing but pure rage, and unadulterated hate.

 

“What is it, you pathetic runt, that you think you can accomplish? Looking to join your brother in Valhalla so quickly? Oh, but you won’t be joining him will you? Even in death you’re a failure.”

 

The words lay heavy upon the hearts of the onlookers, especially on the king before him. Yet he said nothing. Thanos was clearly flexing his newfound power before committing to the final atrocity. Seemingly all powerful, the Titan had all the time in world to converse. It seemed like Loki was unwilling to give him that satisfaction.

 

“Oh, Silvertongue, if killing that warmonger was the easiest way to quiet your lies then he would have—“

“Silence, fool.”

 

Tense as the lull in conversation was, it was amplified by the sound of another snap— only hysterical laughter blossomed instead of ash. The ice that the clouds rained down only thickened, and the whining of the wind drowned out every voice, except for the mind numbing echos of the two.

 

Bathed in warm green light, helm upon his head, Loki wept laughed at Thanos’ now fearful expression. The gauntlet lay in scraps around his wrist, the stones still singing of their promise.

 

Instead of crumbling into dust like his late brother, Loki stood tall, if not stiffly, as he laughed in triumph. The emerald streaks that were thought to be tears were joined by more, dripping from his ears and his nose, flecks leaving his lips.

 

The titan’s mouth opened, unasked questions upon his tongue before his jaws closed with a mighty snap. It happened in time with the closing of the trembling trickster’s fist. But that sound was nothing compared to the crack of Thanos’ neck, and the squish that was his windpipe. All the mage did was turn his hand and the war was over.

 

“I told you, you’d never be a god,” Loki hissed. Recognition blossomed in Thanos’ eyes too late, leaving him no time to contemplate his long awaited meeting with ~~Hela~~ Death. As the form fell, lifeless to the frozen ground, blood poured from its face and neck— sick purple mixing with ice. And with their master’s power now drained, the Chitauri too, fell. Any and all Kree, Elven, or enemy combatants found themselves devoid of life soon enough however, it just took his magic a little longer to find them.

 

The war was won.

 

The earth survived.

 

But at what cost? The dark figure, swaddled in leathers dropped to their knees, blood soaked and tired, before laying down next to the wide pile of ash that was his brother. “Thor. Th-This is no time for… for trickery, brother,” Loki choked. “You’ve fooled me. Now please return, brother. Please.”

 

Viridian eyes lay trained on where Thor’s form typically would have rest, as a shaky hand reached out and patted the spot where his neck would have been.

 

The world seemed colorless now. And quiet— deathly quiet. Unfeeling too. His mind was scrambling to find a solution, to bring Thor back, because he didn’t deserve to die. He wasn’t supposed to. Loki was willing to trade away half of the universe for his brother, because that’s what he was worth.

 

If only he was here.

If only…

 

 

 

 

 

In the distance, and now coming closer, the avengers couldn’t help the shock that overtook them. The earpiece that Thor had been wearing was nestled somewhere in the snow, just close enough to hear the pained whispers from Loki. It was as if the very wind was crying too.

 

_Please… back, this…—ot your fault. You can’t leave m—… You can’t lea—… us! Think about Valk—… about Bruce, think… our people. Ju—… back, Norns…—or, I’m begging you._

 

No one had ever heard the younger like that. No one had ever seen him so desperate. By the time Steve and Tony had arrived at the scene, many of the others were waiting for them. And the poor boy was on his knees again, shaking with the effort not to break down as he stared at his brother. A good ten yards separated everyone from the mourning brother— but it wasn’t like it’d do them any actual protection. It was more of a courtesy than anything else. A quick conversation was being held on what exactly to do with the fugitive gone good. Despite killing the Titan all but on his own, the verdict was still grossly leaning towards ‘imprisonment and containment.’ It was also decided that Bruce would deliver the news (whether it was because he was more familiar, or because big green and nasty would be on hand, Banner would never know).

 

Just as he was making his way towards the god, Loki stood. It took quite a few moments for the figure to stabilize itself before turning away from the ~~corpse~~ ashen ground. It was like watching a newborn deer struggle on their too long legs, before managing to prop itself up: pitiful.

 

Bruce stopped cold in his tracks.

 

It wasn’t the pity that made him stop, or even the soul ripping sorrow that had etched itself into his chest, but Loki’s actual state that halted him. No longer illuminated by his seidr, the blood that crusted his face and filled his eyes was on full display, especially as it leaked from his lips— only further soiling his armor. The skin and leather up to his elbows was smudged in dark dust (Thor) and the missing thigh guard revealed the skeletal muscle and bone of his leg.

 

The expression of indifference, of just… nothing, was worrying most of all.

 

“Prancer, buddy, what are you doing?” Tony asked, his stance more defensive than not.

 

“I’m… fixing it,” Loki answered, his expression never wavering.

 

Before anyone could react, a piece the gauntlet ripped off and flew into the young God’s hands. Guns, repulsers, and powers were instantly trained on the man. “Listen, Loki, you don’t have to do anything, okay? Just stand down. We can figure something out,” Steve pleaded.

 

A watery smile replaced the trickster’s porcelain mask as he spoke. “Why, Captain, I’ve already figured it out.”

 

No one realized that it had stopped snowing.

 

 

 

 

 

It was a moment of utter clarity that he witnessed only twice before now. The first, when he was dangling from the bifrost, and the second when he was plucked from the void. They were both moments where he had only one thought. This time, instead of despair, he felt hope.

 

_If the infinity stones killed him, they can bring him back._

 

It might kill Loki himself, but the darker voice was entirely drowned out by the glimmering thought of getting Thor back. Loki could save him. He could do something worthy for once in his life. So there really wasn’t any other thought when he grabbed the infinity stones and let them sing.

 

In a whirlwind of pure energy, the group of heroes surrounding him were blasted from their feet as Loki tried to harness the stones’ potential. Whispers of unknown power and realms he now controlled filled the air, yet they fell on deaf ears. There was only one thing on the young God’s mind, and he would stop at nothing to assure it. Instead of giving the stones a command, he merely envisioned what he desired.

 

_Locks of gold sewn onto a crown of unmarred skin, hovering over eyes of pure blue. A smile brighter than Valhalla itself shinned down over a radiant set of armor, swaddled in a red like that of blood._

_Boisterous laughter and raging thunder that crackled in the air, and ill placed optimism— passion— flooding the room._

_The child he once knew, yet the man he’d come to understand stood beside him in an elevator. A king, fit to rule over the most glorious of people sat beside him on a throne of rubble._

_A brother. Not by blood, but by choice._

 

From between the tendrils of magic and the chaos erupting around him, colors could be seen. Orange, blue, and purple smoke intermingled into a misshapen, muddy mass. It didn’t take long from there for the form to be sculpted into that of a body. Clothes were added, hair, skin— everything. It wasn’t until Loki finally released the stones that the figure became discernible. Standing only fifty feet from the avengers, Thor’s head was held high. As the tricker’s unconscious form hit the ground, the thunderer’s form choked on a breath. Always on opposites, the two brothers grasped on to life with everything they had.

 

Wet coughing brought Thor to his knees as his body began functioning all at once, as awareness licked at Loki’s mind. His weariness was bone deep and he wouldn’t be preforming any type of magic for several weeks, but Thor was alive and he survived, so all was right in the world. The snow ladder grass was a nice pillow for the frost giant to rest his aching form upon, until calloused hands grabbed his face and dragged him back to wakefulness. Whoever it was, was saying something. Loki just couldn’t hear through the wool in his ears— but the voice was unmistakable.

 

“Th’r?” He slurred.

“Yes, Loki, I am here. Please, stay awake now, not when you’re broken like this.”

“I told you.”

“Told me what?” Thor managed, while shaking the dozing boy. A few ragged breaths and a jarring slap later, Loki finished his thought. “I told you the sun would shine on us again.”

 

Raising a bloodstained hand to the sky, Loki gestured to the sun, peeking out from behind dissipating storm clouds. The tears in the brothers’ eyes were not that of sadness, no— but of elation. They did it.

 

“Aye. Right you are, brother.”


End file.
